Mroziczort
Mroziczort (ang. Snow Wraith)- jeden z gatunków smoków, który pojawia się w Na końcu świata, trzecim sezonie serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest przedstawicielem klasy uderzeniowej. Zamieszkuje Wyspę Lodowców. Jego ząb jest kluczem do otwarcia smoczego oka. Wygląd Ciało tego smoka jest dość szczupłe. Mroziczort posiada jedną parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł i długi ogon. Stosunkowo niewielka głowa osadzona jest na krótkiej szyi. Potężne szczęki potrafią się szeroko rozewrzeć. Między dość małymi oczami znajduje się róg, wyglądający, jakby był ścięty. Z głowy wyrastają liczne cienkie grzebienie, przypominające te u Stormcuttera. Na podbródku długi róg, także wyglądający na ścięty. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd dużych kolców, a na prawie całej skórze smoka wyrastają sterczące łuski. Silne, ostre szpony na łapach i skrzydłach umożliwiają smokowi wczepianie się w lód i bezproblemowe poruszanie się w śnieżno-lodowym środowisku. Skóra ma białą barwę, co związane jest z nazwą gatunku. Kolor ten pozwala smokowi na kamuflaż w jego naturalnym środowisku, co ma znaczenie zarówno podczas skradania się do ofiar, jak i podczas ucieczki. Tęczówki oczu smoka są intensywnie niebieskie, z wąską białą obwódką wokół pionowych czarnych źrenic. Zwyczaje Smok ten poluje samotnie na dużym terenie, korzystając z naturalnych osłon i maskując się w zimowym krajobrazie. Często wykorzystuje burze śnieżne, by atakować z zaskoczenia, gdy przeciwnik/ofiara jest oślepiona warunkami atmosferycznynymi. Choć na łowy wyruszają samotnie, Mroziczorty mają wspólne leże, które zamieszkuje kilka osobników, być może rodzina. Razem bronią leża i asekurują się podczas tego. Leże zakładają w lodowych jaskiniach, z których wyprowadzają dodatkowe wyjścia, drążąc w lodzie tunele. Pozwala to im również dekoncentrować przeciwnika, uderzając z różnych stron. Mroziczorty zapadają w sen na czas letnich miesięcy. Nie jest on jednak mocny i zakłócanie spokoju leża łatwo budzi smoki. Moce i umiejętności 250px|thumb|Termowizja Mroziczorta Mroziczort widzi świat przez termowizję - obiekty o niższej temperaturze postrzega w chłodnych barwach (błękit, zieleń, fiolet), zaś obiekty o wyższej temperaturze - w ciepłych (czerwień, pomarańcz, żółć). Dzięki temu może śledzić ofiary nawet w burzy śnieżnej. Jednak kiedy przeciwnik wpadnie do zaspy śnieżnej, wówczas temperatura jego ciała spadnie, przez co smok nie rozróżni jej spośród otoczenia. Smok potrafi pluć lodem podobnie jak Oszołomostrach, jednak nie w formie kolumn lodu, a pojedynczych pocisków. Możliwe że są przypadki tego smoka które widzą jak każdy zwyczajny smok. Smok potrafi drążyć tunele w lodzie, by przemieszczać się niepostrzeżenie, potrafi też maskować się w zaspach śnieżnych. Mroziczort znakomicie orientuje się w przestrzeni. Nie ma kłopotów z manewrowaniem podczas burzy, orientuje się też w lodowych tunelach, które drąży. Pojedynczy smok z tego gatunku jest praktycznie niepokonany podczas walki. Jest niezwykle silny, agresywny, potężny i inteligentny. Co więcej, kilka Mroziczortów potrafi zgodnie współpracować, broniąc gniazda. Słabości Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Śmiercipieśnia Siedlisko Jedynym znanym siedliskiem tych smoków jest Wyspa Lodowców. Historia Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata'' '' Smok pojawia się w trzecim sezonie serialu w odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2) . Ząb zwierzęcia jest potrzebny do aktywacji Smoczego Oka. Jeźdźcy wyruszają więc wraz z Gothi, na Wyspę Lodowców. Gdzie kilkakrotnie dochodzi do ataku smoka. W końcu udaje się wyrwać mały ząb Mroziczorta. Po włożeniu go do cylindra można było aktywować tajemniczy artefakt. Ryker pragnie odblokować Smocze Oko, więc wyrusza na Wyspę Lodowców. Jeźdźcy chcą chronić smoki przed myśliwymi, ale najpierw muszą je znaleźć. Wyruszają do jaskini w której znajduje się ich całe stado. Uwięzieni przez łowców przyjaciele stają oko w oko z Mroziczortami, które uciekając zostały złapane. Jeźdźcy uwalniają smoki z klatek, a przeciwnicy uciekają. W grach ''Rise of Berk School of Dragons '' Smok został dodany 26 czerwca 2015 roku. Ciekawostki *Nazwa sugeruje, iż smok może być spokrewniony z Sand Wraithem, jednak ze względu na fakt, iż Mroziczort pojawia się w serialu, a Sand Wraith wyłącznie w Rise of Berk, być może jest to po prostu zbieżność nazw. *Ząb Mroziczorta jako jedyny jest w stanie odblokować Smocze Oko. Unikalny kształt zęba sprawia, że jest on kluczem, który umożliwia otwarcie przesłony zamykającej otwór, przez który wpada światło do tego projektora. *Gatunek pierwotnie miał nosić nazwę Snow Fury. Jest on podobny do Nocnej Furii, miał być z nią również w pewien sposób powiązany. Później nazwa ta została zmieniona na Snow Wraith, ale pod względem kształtu ciała i zachowania ten gatunek wciąż przypomina Nocną Furię. *Ryk Mroziczorta przypomina ryk Marazmora. *Prawdopodobnie w jego krwi występuje specjalne białko występujące u ryb arktycznych chroniące przed zamarznięciem . Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Mroziczorty